That Thing Called Love
by OverMyHead0401
Summary: His father fell for his best friend's little sister. He fell for his little brother's best friend. James Sirius Potter isn't sure about anything anymore. He's saying things he usually wouldn't say things. He's asking things he wouldn't ask. And it's all because of one girl, Bailey Summers. The girl who unintentionally stole his heart.
1. I Do Not Have a Girlfriend

Welcome, to my story. My summary was terrible, but whatever. This story is a Next Generation story, and is based around James Sirius Potter and my OC. This story will contain Rose/Scorpius, Teddy/Victoire, and possibly other Next Gen. characters with whoever.

Anyways I'd love you to read my story, and I'd love it even more if you left a review. Good review or bad review doesn't matter to me. Either way I'm getting some kind of feedback. So please go scroll down and read my story.

Rated T for possible swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Chapter 1: I Do Not Have a Girlfriend_

* * *

**James's P.O.V.**

_Love. Who the hell invented love? _I thought as my mind raced with mixed emotions. Whoever did invent love must've loved seeing people get all flustered, and confused. Because that's exactly how I was feeling. I didn't even know if I was in love. I was only sixteen, and my heart didn't exactly scream, "_Hey idiot you're in love._" Which what I always imagined my heart doing when I fell in love. I let out a heavy sigh as I fell face down onto my bed. When I pulled my head up for air, I decided it was time to talk. No matter how much I didn't want to talk about it, I had to talk about love. And who knew more about love than my dad? Well, mom maybe, but I felt more comfortable talking with dad on the subject.

I paced down the hallway to his office. "Hey dad," I said standing in the doorway of his office. He didn't answer me, so I repeated, "Hey dad," except I was louder about it. That time I got his attention, he motion for me to come and sit down, then gave me a look that told me to ask whatever it was I was going to ask. I sighed, "Dad, when did you know that you loved mom?" I knew that I was about to have a conversation with my dad that could easily be used against me in a later conversation.

He looked taken aback by my question, "When did I know?" He looked off to a picture from his and mom's wedding before answering. "I think I knew for sure that I loved her, when I was about your age. Yes, I'd say I was about sixteen when I was positive that I loved her. Why do you ask James?" I didn't make eye contact with him, purely because I didn't want to tell him my reasoning. "Is there a girl?" He asked with an annoying smirk on his face.

"Dad, I'm sixteen, of course there's a girl," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it kind of was what sixteen year old boy doesn't have a girl on their mind? Well besides the sixteen year old boys who had boys on their minds. "But I don't know how to know if I love her or not."

Dad smiled, "James, you'll know when and if you love her." He smiled before asking, "So do I know this girl?" He leaned in and rested his arms comfortably on his desk. "You know you can tell me." I knew I could tell him, but I wasn't going to. I wasn't ready to tell anybody who it was, and it wasn't anyone's business but my own.

I looked towards the door to the hallway, "I think moms calling me. I better go see what she needs." Terrible excuse, I know. But I wasn't about to waste a well thought out excuse on something that didn't need one. I knew he knew that mom hadn't really called me by the way he smiled as I was leaving his office.

I walked down the hallway passed the door with a piece of paper with 'Lily's Room' written on it in a four-year-old's hand writing, passed the door that had broken doorknob from the time my little brother locked himself out of his room and was too embarrassed to ask anyone for help, and stopped at the door that wasn't blue like every other door in the hallway because mom and dad had to by a new one after and my cousin, Fred, and I accidentally blew it off when I was thirteen, this door was my door. First thing I did when I got into my room? Take off my shirt. I don't know why, but I really enjoyed being shirtless.

I sat on my bed just thinking about this, that, and well _her _for a few minutes. "Dad fell in love with his best friend's little sister. And he obviously turned out alright," I said to myself, "so why am I freaking out?" My thoughts were put on a halt when I heard a whimper at my door, and then some scratching. Too lazy to actually get up, I kind of fell off my bed before standing to get the door.

"Hey Pads," I said to our dog as I pet his dark black coat. He had few patches of white, on his ear, back, and underbelly, but for the most part he was black. He was about two or three years old at the time, but still acted the way he did when he was a puppy. He whimpered again, and I looked at the clock. It was time for his walk. I don't know how he knew to come to my door at the same time every day, sometimes it seemed like he knew that we were named after the same person. He even liked me more than he liked anyone else. "Ready for your walk?"

I made my way downstairs and into the living room to grab his leash, Padfoot following me the whole way, when I heard the sound of girls giggling. I turned my head to see a very unpleased Lily, and her smiling friends staring at me. I had forgotten she had friends over, I was supposed to keep my shirt on when she had friends over. "Lils, don't give me that look, it's not my fault you don't ever hang out in your room. Tell mom I'm taking Padfoot for his walk."

She rolled her eyes, "Tell her yourself, I'm not your messenger."

"Whatever," I muttered before walking towards the kitchen. I popped my head around the corner to see my mom getting dinner ready, and my brother sitting at the counter writing some kind of list, or letter, or something. "Hey mom, I'm going to take Padfoot for his walk, alright?"

Before mom could even speak Al's head perked up and he asked, "Can I go?" Obviously whatever he was writing didn't mean that much to him.

I shrugged, "I don't mind, mom can Al come?"

She pushed away some of her hair from her face and nodded, "Don't be out too late. Dinner will be done soon." As I turned to leave she added, "And James, please put a shirt on before dinner."

I smiled, "Of course mom." I slipped on a pair of sneakers before attaching Padfoot's leash to his collar. "Hey Albie, you coming?"

"Yeah!" He called back to me from the kitchen, and then a few moments later he was by the front door, ready to go.

Padfoot's walks usually took about ten to twenty minutes, and were usually just me taking him around the block once or twice, and him sniffing every other mailbox along the way. "So what made you want to come with me? You almost never want to come," I asked as Pads smelt mailbox number one.

"I was writing an apology letter to Mr. Randolph. Even though I had done nothing wrong," Al complained. "But you know him, he's completely mental, and I feel bad for the old guy, so I agreed to write an apology letter, but I have no idea how to write an apology letter when I did nothing wrong. If I had actually done something wrong, I'd be fine with it. So I was happy to get out of writing it, or at least delay it."

I nodded. Mr. Randolph really was a pain in the neck. If you looked at his house the wrong way he'd complain about it which is why I learned to cross the street while passing his house just so I knew I couldn't get into any trouble. I placed my free hand on Albus's shoulder, "Come on little brother. We've lived near that old nutter for how long? I'm pretty sure mom and dad moved into that house before either of us were born, so you should really know better by now. When passing his house you cross the street, don't look at his house, stay on the side of the sidewalk farthest from his house, just keep looking forward until his house is at least fifteen feet behind you. And if he's out on his porch, cut through the Lydales's backyard, they don't mind. Haven't I told you this before?"

"Well yeah, and I do all that. Which why I really have no clue what I'm apologizing for. You know what, maybe he knows we avoid his house, and that's what he was complaining about. Maybe I should just apologize for trying to not piss the old man off. Do you think that would work?"

I laughed, "No, but I think you should try it, and see." I paused for a minute, while Padfoot went pee, "I wouldn't worry about it. We'll be at Hogwarts in a few weeks anyways. There's no Mr. Randolph at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, but there is Professor Velum, who we both know can be just as bad," Al joked, "maybe even worse at times. Mr. Randolph is terrible, but he can't give us detention."

"True, true." We continued talking about random things for the rest of the walk around the block. We drifted from topic to topic, from weird things like which Hogwarts professor we'd sleep with if our life depended on it, to normal things like Quidditch who's going to make the team and such, to family things like our cousin, Victoire's, wedding, to more weird things like why I don't like wearing shirts, and so much more. It was strange how much we could fit into a conversation that was only about fifteen minutes. But I was happy that the topic of _girls_ never came up.

"We're home," Albus called as we walked through our front door.

I left him, to hang Padfoot's leash on its hook in the living room, then went upstairs to go put on a shirt. Once I was fully clothed I joined the rest of my family plus Lily's two friends, in the dining room where dinner was being served.

When our typical 'How was your day? What did you do?' crap conversation died out, dad kind of blurted out, "So I learned that James has a girlfriend today." _Fuck._ I thought silently, mom was going to want details; Albus was going to be hurt I didn't tell him, Lily would just bother the hell out of me, and dad was just going to sit there and smile.

All eyes were on me. "I _do not_ have a girlfriend," I protested. "I have a friend who is a female, who is nice, and funny, and cute, but I do not have a girlfriend."

"Sounds like you got a girlfriend," mom smiled, "what's this nice, funny, cute girl's name?"

Al looked at me with a hurt expression that may have been fake, he was really good at confusing me with his expressions, "How did you not tell me about her? I'm your brother, wow, I'm feeling quite insulted now."

"Yeah, Jamie what's her name? Actually doesn't matter, whoever it is I feel bad for her," Lily added.

Dad shot me a glance, and I knew that mentally he was saying to me, '_If you had just told me her name none of this would've happened._'

I sighed heavily, "Mom, she doesn't have a name. Al, if I did have a girlfriend you would be the first one to know about it, and don't go trying to play the guilt card it's gotten old. And Lily, I can't wait until you get your first boyfriend." I looked down at the food on my plate then looked back at my family, "And if you don't mind I'd rather eat the rest of my dinner in peace. So please, let's get off the subject."

With her eyes mom told me that, that wasn't going to be the end of that discussion, but she'd leave it alone for a little while. "Tomorrow we're going to Uncle Ron's and Aunt Hermione's," she said, possibly trying to help me out.

Albus gave me the same look that mom did before saying, "Mom you've been telling us this for a week, I think we understand. Plus we do this every year. The Friday a month before term starts everyone goes to one of our family member's house. It's nothing we're not used to."

Soon after that everyone was finished with dinner, and it was time to clean up. Unfortunately, for me, it was my turn to help mom with the dishes. And I had a good guess about what she was going to talk to me about. I didn't understand why she didn't just magically clean them, when I was younger and I would ask her she would tell me that it was a time killer, and I taught Albus, Lily, and I that life doesn't revolve around magic. But I still thought it'd make more sense to just clean them magically.

"So tell me about this girl," she said demandingly as she handed me a plate to dry off.

"I'm not dating her." I had to get that out there. I didn't want anyone thinking that I had a girlfriend.

She nodded, "Understood, but you're obviously interested in her, am I wrong."

"No, you're not wrong mom. But I don't know exactly what you want me to tell you."

"I see you're not going to tell me her name, so tell me about her. Her likes, dislikes, family, personality, just tell me about her."

"I can't," I replied awkwardly.

"And why not?"

I stared into the cup I was drying as I replied, "Because, you'd be able to tell who it is."

I could feel her gaze on me, but I refused to meet her eyes, "So I know her then?"

_She's only been to our house about a million times_, I thought to myself. "Yeah."

"You can go now," she said even though there were still loads of dishes to do. I guess she really only wanted information out of me.

I tossed the rag on the counter and turned to leave. "Hey mom," I said when I reached the doorway from the kitchen to the dining area.

"Hmm?"

"Why is everyone making a big deal out of this? I've had girlfriends before."

"James, every girlfriend you've had, well you're relationship never lasted more than what? Two, maybe three months? And when you did have a girlfriend you always told the family about her. Clearly, there's something different about this girl."

I nodded before leaving to go upstairs.

I lightly tapped on Al's door after debating whether I should talk to him or not. Obviously, I decided that I should talk to him. "Come in," he called. I had trouble getting his doorknob to work because of the whole it being broken thing, but eventually I got it. "Oh it's you."

"You seriously mad?" I asked after taking a few steps into his room. I did my best to avoid stepping on all the crap he had on his floor. I was not one to keep things perfectly tidy, but even I was not as messy as Al. "It's not like I went out and slept with some girl, and didn't tell you about it. I simply might possibly have feelings for a girl."

"And you didn't tell me," he finished for me.

I leaned up against his wardrobe, "Al, I've never liked a girl before. Well, not like this anyway. I've had plenty of girlfriends, but I've never actually had real feelings for a girl before. I didn't know how to react; it was a new feeling for me."

He sighed, "I guess I can forgive you, but I'd feel even better if you told me her name."

I shook my head, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because You know her to well." _Because you briefly dated her, _I answered in my head.

"So? Maybe I can help you out."

He had a point. But I still didn't want to tell him, "I'll sleep on it."

"Alright."

We didn't talk for long after that. It wasn't that it was late, but more that I wanted to think. So I left him, and went to my room.

I lied in my bed with Pads at my feet, and thought. If I told Al he might feel weird, or he might be happy about it. He might help me out, he might freak out. I really wasn't sure. I chose to worry about it in the morning. I'd just make a last minute decision like I did with most things. But would Al really care if the girl I had been obsessing over was one of his best friends? Would care Al that this particular girl just happened to be his ex-girlfriend?

"They barely dated," I said, trying to comfort myself, "and they're still friends."

Bailey Summers, why did you have to make me feel so conflicted?

* * *

Well this concludes chapter one. Your thoughts would be greatly appreciated. Next Chapter is going to be at Ron and Hermione's house. You'll also, be seeing what's going on in Bailey's mind because it's going to be in her point-of-view.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'd love it if you'd leave a review.

Have a good day!


	2. What the Fuck?

Thank you to all of those who added this story to their story alert list.

Special thanks to **jennyellen** for being my first reviewer.

Anyways, here is chapter number two, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

_Chapter 2: What the fuck?_

* * *

**Bailey's P.O.V.**

Typically, I was a happy person. Mornings were my exception.

"Bai, get up. Bai, get up. Bai, get up. If you don't get up I'm going to kick you," Rose Weasley, my so-called best friend, threatened me. "Bailey, I'm not kidding." She was so kidding. "Please, don't make me do it." She wouldn't do it. "Whatever, you asked for this." If anything I thought she'd kick my leg softly. I was not expecting her to kick me in the ribs, about are hard as she could.

I let out a groan and flipped myself over so I was on my back. "Wow, thanks for that one," I mumbled. I rubbed the spot that she kicked and looked up at her. "One day, I'm going to die, and they're going to figure out, that that kick was the reason for my death." It really hadn't hurt that much, but I was well known to exaggerate. I maneuvered myself, so my back was up against the wall and I rubbed my eyes. "Yesterday, you threw that pillow at me and nearly gave me a concussion, and now you're trying to break my ribs. Honestly, Rosie I didn't know you hated me so much."

"I'm sorry, but maybe if you had stayed awake the other _three_ times I woke you up then I wouldn't have had to do that," she said with her arms crossed. "And in my opinion I did you a favor. Fred wanted to put you in the backyard, and let the rain wake you up, and Hugo and Louis were quick to agree with him. I had to talk them out of it."

"It's raining," I said enthusiastically while looking out the window. I jumped up, "It's raining! This is the first time it's rained all summer!" I loved the rain. I loved everything about the rain. I loved the smell, I loved the feel, I loved the sound, I loved everything about it.

She laughed, probably at how childish I was acting, "Well since you're finally up, are you going to spend the rest of the day in your pajamas, or are you going to actually get dressed?"

I shrugged, "I guess I'll get dressed." Rose left her room, and closed the door behind her. After a few more seconds of staring out the window, I started getting changed. Once I was done I walked out of Rose's bedroom and into her living room where everyone seemed to be.

Teddy Lupin sat in a chair with his arms wrapped around his fiancée and Rose's cousin, Victoire Weasley. Victoire's younger sister, Dominique, sat against the wall with the younger Weasley, Molly. The younger brother of Victoire and Dominique, Louis, was sitting on the couch with Fred. Fred's little sister, Roxanne, sat with her back up against the back of the couch with Rose's little brother Hugo. Rose sat in the spot on the couch not taken up by Louis or Fred. And the youngest Weasley, Lucy, was lying on the floor coloring. The only people missing were the Potters.

"So I guess someone decided to wake up?" Fred teased as I sat on the floor near the side of the couch Rose was sitting on. "Did Rosie tell you about our plan?" He beckoned to himself and Louis.

I looked at the two boys, "The one where you put me outside and let the rain wake me up?" With them, plus James Potter, I honestly never knew which scheme they were referring too. They came up with them left and right, sure most of them they never actually went through with, but there still were too many to keep track of. "Or did you guys whip something else up?"

They smirked at each other and I looked up at Rose for some kind of explanation. "You know them. They're always laughing and snickering about weird things. It's probably just one of those things."

"You obviously haven't been listening to a thing they've said," Dominique spoke up without even glancing our way. "That's quite unlike you, usually you tune into everything."

I smiled, "Rose, what has you so acting so distracted?" That was just me joking around with her. I knew exactly what had her so unfocused. It was Scorpius Malfoy. Although she wouldn't admit it, she had fallen for his charm. Every time they spoke he left her outright scrambled, and she had used many excuses to talk to him. Even if she did want to talk to him just to see if he had better marks than she did, but there were these times when she claimed she needed to borrow his notes even though her and I both knew how little she needed the notes.

She shot me a glare as he face flushed. I could hear her telling me, '_Shut up now, or else_.' I backed off, but not before Victoire caught on, "Rosie, what aren't you telling us?" Rose shot me another glare, this time it said something more along the lines of, '_See what you did? What do I tell her?_'

A few others, mainly the girls, chimed in with things like, "You're keeping a secret from us," or "Why can Bailey know, but not us?' And other things like that.

I shrugged my shoulders. I was going to attempt to try and save her from telling her secret, but before I could we all turned our heads towards the dining room where we could hear greetings being exchanged. Soon after James, Albus, and Lily Potter walked into the living area. Nobody made a huge fuss over it, but it did get the attention away from Rose. The three Potters said a few hellos each and found a seat. Lily sat with Hugo and Roxanne, James kind of sat on Fred and Louis, which made Rose move to the floor next to me, and Albus joined Rose and I.

After we exchanged hellos Albus looked at me with the same look I had been getting from Rose and her mother all week. The exact look that I always dreaded getting. It was a look of sympathy, but I didn't need anyone's sympathy. "Has your mom-"

"Gotten any better? No." I said a bit snappish. I didn't want to sound rude, it was just I didn't like talking about my mom. Not one bit. I softened my tone and went on, "And if you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it. I'd rather talk about anything other than that actually."

He half-smiled and nodded, "So what do you want for your birthday? It's coming up you know."

"Al, do you really think she'd forget about her own birthday?" Rose asked while laughing softly.

I gave a laugh too, but in reality I hadn't thought about my birthday at all. I never really cared about my birthday; it seemed like too much of a hassle to make a big deal out of my birthday. Especially, when there were so many other things that I could be wasting my energy with. "You guys don't have to get me anything. It's not a big deal."

"Fine," Al said with a hint of aggravation in his voice, "we won't get you anything. But don't blame us when you're stuck with no presents on your birthday." He sounded believable, but at the same time it didn't sound right. He sounded almost as if he had wanted me to answer the way I answered, but I didn't think anything of it. He dropped the subject without another word, "So get this. James tells me-"

Suddenly our group of three had become a group of six, with James, Fred and Louis sitting with us. "Al, what were you saying?" James asked with his arm around Al. They exchanged strange glances like they were having some sort of brotherly mind conversation.

"Nothing you'd be interested in," the younger Potter answered nonchalantly.

"I think that's up for me to decide." They still hadn't broken their stare, and it was getting weird. But I guess that's what I got for having the friends I had.

After about five minutes of James and Albus having that weird staring thing, Fred and Louis talking amongst themselves, and Rose and I sharing a few words like, "What're they talking about?" Rose finally spoke up, "What's up with you two? This is weird even for you."

"Nothing," the Potter boys spoke together.

The next few hours that passed were filled with things such as Fred, Louis, and James, talking about all the pranks they had planned for Hogwarts, Victoire and Teddy snogging quite a bit, Molly and Dominique kept to themselves for the most part except for when they were being asked questions, Roxanne, Hugo, and Lily, alternated from hanging around Fred, Louis, and James and Rose, Albus, and I. Little Lucy didn't pay much attention to any of us, she spent most of the time just doing her own thing. I noticed that James was kind of acting weird throughout all of it, but I didn't bother to point it out because I didn't think he'd tell me what was going on with him.

"Can we go outside?" I suggested. I had wanted to go outside while it was raining, but that idea was shot down. It stopped raining, so I figured might as well try. It wouldn't be the same as going out in the rain, but it'd still work for me.

Al liked the idea but Rosie did not. We spent a few minutes begging and then Al said, "Okay, well you can stay here then. Bai and I will go for a walk."

"We'll come," I heard James say from the other side of the room. I didn't understand how everyone could hear our conversation, but I was never able to hear anyone else's conversation.

I turned to Rose, "You have to come now."

"Why is that?" I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or if she was being serious.

"Because, I can handle Albus, but the four of them together. That- that isn't a situation I want to be in. They might permanently paint my face blue, or something. I don't want that happening. Do you want that happening?"

She laughed, "It does sound kind of amusing."

"Rosie, please don't let that happen." I was being way more dramatic than I needed to be.

"We aren't that bad," Louis called out, "I'm slightly offended that you think we are." He pouted at me for whatever reason.

"You know I love you guys, it's just I'm still traumatized from the last time I was left you three. My eyebrows took three weeks to grow back. I don't want to lose my eyebrows again. Please don't blow off my eyebrows again." I looked back at Rose, "Please come with us."

This time Fred said something, "What if we promise to leave your eyebrows alone?"

I ignored his question continued to ask Rose if she would come with. She sighed, that's when I knew she was coming with. "I guess if you really need me to, I'll come."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Have I yet mentioned how over dramatic I was? Because I was over dramatic.

After telling all the adults that we were going for a walk we left. It was really humid outside, and I could feel my hair frizzing up, but I didn't care because it still smelled like rain. What does James do once we get outside? Take off his shirt. That boy had serious issues with clothing, and I really didn't understand it. I didn't complain though, he was- well let's face it, he was very attractive. But I would not admit that out loud.

We walked to a field that wasn't too far from Rose's house. When there we really just started acting like teenagers. James, Fred, Louis, and Albus spent most of the time daring each other to do stupid things, like climb a tree only using your legs, needless to say none of them could to it, and other things like that. Rose and I laughed at them, and mostly talked about Hogwarts, but then that annoying little subject of boys had to come up.

"Are you and Albus getting back together?"

I shook my head, "Or if we are Al forgot to tell me."

"I'm being serious."

"No Al and I are not getting back together. We are just friends and it's going to stay that way." The whole Albus and I dating thing put a damper on our friendship which was more important to me. And when we broke up it took longer than it should have for us to be able to talk like we had before we dated. I didn't want to go through that again, so I wasn't about to date one of my closest friends. "What's happening with you and Scorpius?"

Her face turned pink, "What're you talking about? There's nothing going on between Scorpius and I." I raised an eyebrow, she wasn't telling me something. I could tell by the sound of her voice. "I mean Scorpius didn't kiss me at the end of the year or anything."

"He kissed you!" I yelled probably louder than I should have, but it turned out alright because the boys were off doing something idiotic so they couldn't hear us. I quieted my voice, "He kissed you? He kissed you and you're just telling me this now?"

Her face had turned from pink to beat red, "Well, yeah. I didn't know what to think of it. It was the night when I had gone to the library to put back my books, and well he was there. He was being annoying as usual and then suddenly he was kissing me. We were kicked out of the library."

"Why didn't you tell me? This is the kind of information I love to get a hold of. Did you like it?"

"Did I like it? I don't know."

"I think you do know, but you just don't want to say anything."

I didn't think was possible but her face became even redder. "What do you mean?"

I explained to her how obvious it was that she liked him. Of course she denied that. Our conversation went on like that for five minutes when Rose refused to talk about it anymore. Then our conversation went to the topic of school. It stayed on that for twenty minutes or so and was interrupted by the boys coming over to us. Surprisingly they didn't look very dirty.

"Can you do a cartwheel?" Fred asked. He wasn't specific about who he was talking to, so I assumed he was talking to Rose. Neither Rose or I said anything so he asked again, "Can you do a cartwheel?"

"Who are you talking to?" Rose asked.

"Either one of you it doesn't matter." Louis answered.

Rose shook her head no and the boys looked toward me. "Can you?" One of them said, but I wasn't pay close enough attention to know which one.

_Why do they need to know if I can do a cartwheel or not?_ I asked myself. "I can, why?"

"Teach us," a voice that sounded like James, but could've been any one of them demanded.

"Teach you? I don't know how to teach someone to do a cartwheel."

"Try."

I looked at Rose hoping she'd say something, but she didn't. I shrugged my shoulders, and got ready to do a cartwheel. _Why am I doing this?_ I probably should of taken the fact that the ground was still very muddy and slippery into account because midway through my cartwheel I felt myself falling. And with a thud I was down.

I didn't know who but someone had picked me up, and was carrying me. I opened my eyes a bit to see that it was James. "James, I can walk." I wasn't lying. I could walk, if they had given me a minute to just lie in the ground and understand what had happened I would've gotten up and I would've been fine. He didn't put me down, so I guessed that he couldn't hear me. "James, I can walk," this time I was louder.

This time I knew he could hear me because he looked down at me, but instead of putting me down, he just looked at me. And then he kissed me. And then he dropped me. _What the fuck?_ Is the only thought that was running through my head.

I opened my eyes to see James, Fred, Louis, Albus, and Rose all leaning over me. "What the fuck?" I thought out loud. I was still in the field. In the same spot I had fallen.

"Okay, good she's not dead," Louis said with a sigh of relief.

"No, I'm not dead, now what just happened?" This was one of the very few times when I actually tried to hide how freaked out I really was. I would freak out over the smallest things, but when it came to actual things to freak out over I always tried to contain myself.

"You were out for at least five minutes," Rose told me.

I looked at James and my stomach did a flip. _So that was a dream? I just dreamt of James Sirius Potter kissing me? What the fuck?_ I sat up and felt the back of my head, there was a bump, not a big one but it was noticeable. I didn't know what to make of the situation. "Is it dinner time?" I asked as I stood myself. My clothes stuck to my back because of the wetness and the muddiness of the ground.

Rose laughed at me, "I'm sure mom has something cooking. Might be done by the time we get back."

Rose was right; dinner was done when we got back. Of course I had to get changed first I didn't want to get the furniture dirty. Dinner conversation was friendly and fun. People made jokes, and it was a very light-hearted atmosphere. Then came the time when everyone had to leave. We all said our good-byes, when I said good-bye to James I purposely didn't give him a hug, just because I felt weird about the whole dream thing.

I didn't stay up too late. I pretty much crashed on Rose's floor right after the last family left. Actually I didn't even really sleep. I just lied there for a while thinking.

That dream didn't mean anything, right?

* * *

I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I mean, I'm happy, but not happy with it. But I promised myself I'd have it up today, so here it is. Even though I'm having mixed feelings I hope you just like it.

I haven't edited this chapter at all, so yeah. And please disregard the chapter title. I didn't know what to call it, and I didn't want to leave it blank, and I was kind of like 'Hey she says it a few times in this chapter.' So that's why it's that.

Anyway I'd like to know what you think, so please leave a review.

And well, have a good day.


	3. You Don't Have To Answer That

So I've decided that I just hate the second chapter. You may have a different opinion on it, but I really don't like it. So I may or may not rewrite it, but I'm not going to worry about it now. But anyways let's just leave chapter two in the past and move on to chapter three.

As usual I'd love to hear what you think, so once you're done reading this chapter feel free to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Chapter 3: You Don't Have To Answer That_

* * *

**James's P.O.V.**

"Hey Jamie, what's on your mind?" Brianna Wyatt's high-pitched voice asked, shattering almost every thought going through my head.

What was going through my mind? I wonder. Could it have possibly been Bailey Summers? I think yes. Or at least kind of. I was slightly thinking about how Al had broken me into telling him, and if he would tell her or not. He had almost told her at the family dinner. I sighed and only slightly turned my head towards her, "Nothing." I was sure that everyone in the compartment knew I was lying because, well it was completely obvious. Then there was also the fact that I hadn't really been speaking, and I was not a quiet person. So they probably knew I was lying.

"Come on James," my cousin, and my best friend, Fred, started, "something's got to be bugging you. You've been acting weird lately. And don't even try to deny it." Fred knew me better than anyone, and I do mean anyone. I'm not sure why I didn't tell him. I'll blame being a teenager because being a teenager certainly messes with your brain every now and then.

"Don't worry about it," I said while waving my hand dismissively. I closed my eyes for no more than a minute. _Just act normal. _But I wasn't going to be able to act normal until I spoke with my little brother. "Shit," is what I began my lie with. I acted like I was checking my pockets for something, "my wand, it's with Al." I made my way to the door, "I'll have to go find him. I'll be right back." Before any of them even had a chance to respond I was out looking for Albus.

Surprisingly when I did fine Al he wasn't sitting with Rose or Bailey, he was sitting alone, reading. Not that I could complain since the conversation I wanted to have with him was one that would require us being alone. Or not require, but it wasn't something I wanted to have with people around. Without saying anything I took the seat opposite of him.

"She isn't here," he said not looking up from his book.

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously, and I'm not looking for her. I was actually looking for you."

"Really? What can I help you will? Oh I know you don't know what to get Bai for her birthday do you? She likes chocolate, and Quidditch. Is that enough information for you?" He sounded rather snappish, which was weird for him. I and he weren't always on the best of terms, but usually we were at least civil towards each other.

"Well, Al, for your information I've already gotten Bailey's birthday present. And I actually came here to make sure you don't say anything about me to her, but seeing as she isn't here. I guess I can leave. Where is she anyways?" I didn't want to appear it, but I was extremely curious about where she was. I was used to seeing Bailey, Rose, and Al together.

Al shrugged, "Rose and I never saw her get on the train. Rose went to go look for her a while ago. She's either found her, or she's looked everywhere and can't find her. I stayed back just in case she came here. But I don't know." His voice was so dull, as if he was trying to hide the fact that he was worried.

I only the other hand wasn't trying to hide anything. I was about to ask Al if he really though she didn't come when Rose came in, out of breath. Both Albus and I stared at her until she said, "She's here. She's sitting with her brother."

"What did you run here to tell me? Why're you so out of breath?" Al asked after looking her up and down. She really did look exhausted.

Rose shook her head, "No of course not. I ran here when I saw- never mind, it's not important." That's when I realized her face was still red, but it looked more like a blush than her being out of breath. She sat down and looked from Al to me, "What're you doing here James?"

"I was just walking around the train when I saw Al, and he looked rather lonely, so I joined him just like any other good older brother would do," I lied. "And is really that bad of a thing that I'm here? Do you hate your cousin that much, that you can't even stand to be around him?" I said, pretending to be hurt.

In response she rolled her eyes at me.

I spent some time there with Al and Rose; it was nice to get away girls like Brianna Wyatt, or Carlee Sampson. Both girls being extremely clingy, and annoying. I personally didn't like the attention I got from girls like them, Fred on the other hand loved it, and Louis was quite fond of it too. I don't know why I didn't like it, I just didn't.

Sometime after Al got a jellybean stuck in his nose, don't worry we got it out, the compartment door opened, and in walked a puffy-eyed Bailey Summers. Obviously, she hadn't been having a happy conversation with her brother. No one said anything for a few minutes until Al spoke up. Honestly, once he opened his mouth I knew I was not going to like what he said.

"So Bai," he started with a smirk directed at me, "James has a problem." Right then is when I first wanted him to shut up. "You see James desperately needs a girlfriend," that's the second time I wanted him to shut up. "Would you ever consider going out with my near and dear older brother?" By then, I just wanted to disappear. I wished I could've hidden under my dad's invisibility cloak. I wished I was anywhere but there.

Rose looked from me to Al and she knew something was up while Bailey sat there refusing to make eye-contact with me, and she may or may not have been blushing. But I think her face was a light shade of pink. I'm almost positive she was blushing.

"You don't have to answer that," I told her, feeling extremely embarrassed.

Al sent her a look that might as well have screamed, 'Yes you do.'

She looked at me and then at Al and then at me. "Well," she began slowly, "I think I have to say no." And that is what a punch in the gut feels like. "But that's just me. James you're very nice, funny, and well- attractive and I'm sure it won't be hard for you to find a girlfriend."

"You think my brother is attractive?" Al asked, smirking.

I looked at her, and almost forgot what I was going to say because she had these eyes that just made melt. Thankfully, I held myself together and said, "You don't have to answer that either."

Either Bailey ignored me or she knew Al wouldn't leave it alone because she answered, "Well, I don't think he's bad looking."

"And with that I'll be leaving," I said trying to hide my blush, "you know before Al finds another way to embarrass me." I glared at him quickly before leaving, and heading back to my own compartment. I thought I had something to think about before, now I had to figure out why Bailey wouldn't go out with me. _I've never given her a reason to dislike me, have I?_ I thought as I took the seat next to Fred and closest to the window. _Except for that one time I accidentally turned her hair pink, but that was a while ago, and I apologized There was also that time when she wound up losing her eyebrows, but I apologized for that too._

"Jamie, where've you been? We're almost there now," Fred said, nudging my elbow lightly. I just gave him a look in response trying to tell him that we'd talk about it later. Lucky for me he understood and with a nod of his head he was back to chatting with Louis and the girls.

I was silent for the remainder of the train ride. I was silent one the carriages. And I was pretty much silent during the sorting ceremony and dinner, except for when I cheered for new Gryffindors and when Fred was shamelessly hitting on Lyla Manson, and made a complete ass of himself, by getting her name wrong…_twice_…I couldn't help but laugh at him for that. And then we got to our dormitories, and Fred started demanding answers.

We shared a dormitory with all of the sixth year Gryffindors, or the guys at least, which were Derrick Wood, Ezra Palette, Reese Thomas, Fred, and myself.

"What's been up with you? And don't say nothing because I know it's not nothing," Fred asked his voice sounding half concerned, half annoyed. He was probably annoyed with me because I hadn't told him yet.

_Al already knows. If Al can know Fred can know, right? Fred wouldn't tell anyone. I know that. But do I really want someone else to know? If only I hadn't brought it up to dad, then I wouldn't be in this situation. _I sighed and looked over at Fred, "Alright, so there's this girl."

"I figured that much out all ready. Why else would you be acting like such an idiot?"

"No, I mean. I think I might really like this girl. Like more than any other girl I've 'liked' before." I said trying to sound less ridiculous than I thought I sounded.

He leaned in and lowered the volume of his voice, "Well who is it?"

"Bailey Summers," I mumbled, loud enough for only myself to hear.

"Who?"

"Bailey Summers," this time loud enough for him to hear to too.

He had practically jumped out of his seat when he heard me. "Merlin, you like-" I covered his mouth quickly and made him sit back down on his bed.

"Sorry guys, but you know Fred, he's an idiot," I said, turning my attention to the two boys staring at us.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner?" Fred asked, quieting his voice again, "I could totally help you out with her. Talk you up a bit."

I laughed at his suggestion, "Fred, it's not like your opinion means the world to her. And please don't tell anyone. Al is the only one who knows and I'm pretty sure that's only because he lives with me."

"Will you all shut up?" An aggravated Ezra Palette called out from his bed. Ezra always went to sleep early, woke up early, and was gone early. He didn't get along with many other Gryffindors, but he wasn't an entirely bad guy. If he knew you were struggling with something, school related at least, he'd go out of his way to help you.

"We'll finish this tomorrow," I told Fred, not minding putting off the conversation for a while.

I could tell he didn't want to end there, but he did, and I was glad he did. Because I was ready to lie down and just think. I didn't really care about sleep, I wanted to think.

I thought about love. I thought about Fred. I thought about Al. I thought about the future. I thought about the past. I thought about the present. But most of all I thought about Bailey. About how Bailey said she wouldn't go out with me, not that it is was an actual invitation to go out with me, but still, it kind of hurt. Or it really hurt.

Bailey made me think too much.

* * *

Okay guys, so this chapter…well…not a lot happened in this chapter. And it took me a while to get this up because it had a lot more, but I thought that the parts I took out would be better to include in the next chapter.

So I think I like how this story is coming a long so far. Or I at least like where it's going to go because I do have a lot of plans for this story. And I promise that no matter what I will get this story finished. I don't know when, but it will be finished. And when I say no matter what I mean as long as I don't die or get put into a coma.

I'd love to know what you think, so please leave a review.

And well have a good day, or night, or whenever you're reading this.


	4. Don't You See the Family Resemblance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Chapter 4: Don't You See the Family Resemblance_

* * *

**Bailey's P.O.V.**

My fifteenth birthday and I was up at four o'clock in the morning. All because I had heard the door my dormitory open and close. Or at least I thought I did, I really wasn't sure. Nobody else had seemed to have heard it, not even Rose and she would wake up if someone stepped out of bed. So I figured it must've been my brain's way of telling me to wake up.

For the first few minutes of being awake I just sat there on my bed staring blankly at the door, trying to convince myself that I hadn't lost my mind. Then, I tried to go back to sleep, but of course that didn't work. I silently counted for a while, got all the way up to fifty-three before getting bored. I stared out the window for some time. I made a few weird faces at the walls. Eventually I managed to fall asleep, which was a very good thing considering Quidditch tryouts were that day.

I was woken up again at about seven or so when Rose came storming in her face as red as her hair, and she was so kind as to slam the door behind her. She was mumbling something to herself, something that sounded like, "Why is he such a prat?" And other things like that.

"Everything alright Ro?" I yawned, slowly sitting up in my bed. Everything was still kind of blurry, but I could make out the expression on her face that told me that something was really bothering her. I rubbed the back of my head, and gave her a weird look, "What's up Rosie?"

Andrea Finnigan muttered something from her bed, which told me she must've still been sleeping.

Rose sighed as she sat on the edge of my bed. "Scorpius Malfoy is a git."

"Yeah, what's new?" Rose had always thought Scorpius was a git. She had always thought his arrogant personality was irritating. Usually they bickered like some old married couple, which is why I always teased Rose about liking him. She never actually confirmed if she liked him or not, but I knew she did.

Rose lied back so that her feet were still on the floor, but her back was on the bed. "Scorpius asked me to meet him this morning." I nodded. "And well it was early this morning-"

"It was you who snuck out this morning? At around four?" I asked, cutting her off.

Slowly, she nodded and continued, "Well, we really just talked. And then." She paused and sat up again, "He just kind of told me that we can't talk anymore. I mean it's not like I asked him to meet me. I didn't kiss him at the end of last year. I don't go and pick fights with him It's always him that's starting things, and he has the nerve to tell me that we can't talk anymore. Why is he such an idiot?"

"Will you shut up?" An irritated Andrea Finnigan yelled as she threw a pillow our way.

It landed on the floor before it reached us. "Maybe you should just get up," I yelled back at her before turning back to Rose, "So what're you gonna do? Just avoid him?"

"Well, what else would I do? It's not like I really want to be associated with him anyways." I grinned at her to which she punched me in the arm, "You're just as much as an idiot as he is." She knew that I believed she secretly liked him.

I rubbed my arm and pouted, "Y'know, I must be the greatest person ever because I'm always putting up with your abuse. Physical and mental."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, and happy birthday."

"Thanks Rosie," I laughed as I threw my legs over the side of my bed. "Should I even bother taking a shower? I mean Quidditch tryouts are today, and I'm just going to be getting all sweaty anyways. Are you trying out this year? I know last year when you tried out well, it didn't go well, but you shouldn't feel discouraged."

"I'm not trying out, and it's not just because last year was completely humiliating. With the classes I'm taking this year, I really don't have time for practices and games. I mean I'll be going to games, but I'll be able to at least get some studying done during them. And I doubt anyone will care if you shower or not."

"Are you sure the other kids aren't going to make fun of me?" I joked as I picked out my outfit for the day. "I'll be right back." I didn't like changing in front of people. Some people were okay with it, I just wasn't one of those people. Even with Quidditch I was uncomfortable changing when there were other people in the locker room. After changing I went back to the bedroom and sat back down on my bed. "So what're we doing today Rosie?"

She eyed me rather strangely, "Well, I don't know what you're doing today, but Al and I are going to be in the library for quite some time, you're welcome to join us. We're going to be working on the Charms essay; you're welcome to join us if you want."

"Rose, that sounds- that sound dreadful, and is not the way I'm going to be spending today. I'm really not sure what I'm going to do, but it's definitely not going to be that." I really had no clue what I was going to do, but I knew I figure something out. "But you two go on, I'll probably just walk around until Quidditch tryouts."

"Well we're not going until after breakfast, and we'll be done well before Quidditch tryouts," she explained as she stood up. "And y'know you really should eat something too, wouldn't want you to pass out."

I rolled my eyes standing up next to her. So what if I had passed out during our game against Hufflepuff the past year. We still won the game, that's what matters. "Okay. I pass out once, and you don't let me live it down."

"Are you coming or not?"

I sighed, "I'm standing aren't I?"

"Just come on."

We walked to the Great Hall together where we met up with Al and Jason Graceffa. A few people said happy birthday to me as we passed them, some of them I didn't even know how they knew it was my birthday. "Happy birthday Bai. Are you regretting not telling us what you want for your birthday yet?"

I shrugged, "Not yet, I'll let you know when it does." I turned my attention to Jason. I'm going to be honest; I was desperate to find someone to hang out with. Jason wasn't even really my friend, he was Al's friend. He wasn't very intelligent and didn't understand a lot of things, but as I said I was desperate to find someone to hang out with. "So Jason what're you doing today?"

"He's going to be studying with us," Al answered quickly. After getting a skeptical look from me Al continued, "Right, Jay?"

Jason furrowed his brow while looking at Al, "But I thought we were-"

"I know I told you we were going to practice a bit before Quidditch tryouts, but let's face it buddy, you really need to study." And that's when I knew something wasn't right. I didn't know what they were up to but it was definitely something.

"We should probably go do that now," Rose said placing her fork on her now empty plate. I really had no clue when she became such a fast eater.

"But Rose, we literally just got here. Literally, like three minutes ago. Maybe four." I whined, hoping that they'd for a few more minutes.

My attempt the get them to stay did not even stop them remotely. Rose gave me a sympathetic look after apologizing and leaving. Jason seemed very reluctant to go, but still went, leaving me alone…well not exactly alone since I was in the Great Hall which was filled with people, but I was alone in the sense that I was sitting by myself.

Once they were out of sight I searched the Great Hall for someone else to sit with. Eventually, my eyes found my older brother at the other end of the Gryffindor table. I didn't want to sit with my brother, I loved him and everything, but he was kind of on the more popular side of life than I was, and I always felt awkward sitting with him and all his friends. Of course he always said that I could sit with him whenever I felt the need to, however I still felt weird about it.

Lucky for me I didn't have to go over to him because he came and sat with me. And he didn't bring his entourage, which made me very happy. "Happy birthday, baby sis," he said with the same smile he always had on his face.

"Thanks, Benny," I said, knowing how much he hated it when I called him that. But I always called him Benny, except for the times that I wanted something from him and I called him big brother. I looked over his shoulder and to his friends who were all staring at us; I think he had told them not to follow him. "Um, I think your friends are lost without you."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I told them yesterday that I was spending today with the bestest little sister ever," he used his hand to pinch my check. After I pushed his hand away he continued, "Oh, I have a letter for you from dad. I saw his owl in the owlery yesterday and just grabbed both letters. I swear I didn't read it, but I'm guessing it kind of went the same way mine did."

"And how did yours go?" I asked kind of worried to find out the answer. Actually, not kind of worried, very worried. I just hid it my worry as well as I could.

His trademark smile faded as he answered, "Well, mom isn't doing any better. Not doing worse either though, which I supposes is good. Um, she can still recognize dad, and nana, but she has no clue who Brad is, which really is the worst part of it. I mean at least you and I understand that mom is sick, but Brad is only four. I know he's smart for his age, but I still don't know if he understands that his mom has no clue who he is. Then nana added some stuff, like don't beat up anyone, and other silly stuff like that, but I think she was just trying to make it so the letter wasn't completely depressing. Brad didn't write anything, but he signed his name, and wait 'til you see it, it's coming along really well."

My mom had been since I was in my second year, so it was two years prior to that when she became sick. At first it seemed like a cold, and it kind of snowballed from there. The week before Ben and I left that year her memory went blank, well not blank, but she lost a good portion of her memory. Like the fact that dad is a wizard, and the fact that she has three children, and the fact that she's married. It was really sad when I went to say bye to her and she hadn't an idea who I was, which is why I spent the majority of the ride on the Hogwarts Express sitting with Ben because I didn't want my friends to see me, the way I was.

"But let's not think about it," Ben said, his smile slowly returning, "it's your birthday. You're fifteen. It's like my baby sis is all grown up." He wiped a fake tear away from his eye and went on, "So what do you want to do today? I really did tell my friends that I'm spending the day with you, so I'm yours for the day. Unless you want me to leave."

"I was just going to sleep until eleven then walk around until Quidditch tryouts. Which reminds me, are you going to try out? You and I both know that you'd make the team easily, so don't even try to claim that you're no good."

"I'm not trying out. This being my last year here I don't want to have to actually do any work. Or any more work than I already have to do. And I am not letting you spend your birthday sleeping. You sleep too much as it is. As your older brother it really worries me."

I had something to say, but I never got to say it because Fred, Rose and Al's cousin, kind of came out of nowhere and sat down across from me. I found this to be strange because well him and I never really spoke. Sure I was best friends with his cousins, but besides that and Quidditch we really never had a reason to speak to each other. I gave eyed him curiously and asked, "I don't mean to sound rude, but what're you doing here?"

"What? I can't just come say happy birthday to you? Am I that terrible that you can't stand to be near me?" He made it sound like I really hurt his feelings, which I was pretty sure that I didn't.

"Well, I was in the middle of having a lovely conversation with my dear older brother, Benny," I hugged Ben and went on, "see, we were having a beautiful brother-sister moment and you just came and ruined it."

Fred laughed, "You two are brother and sister? How did I not know this?"

"Really? How did you not know this?" Ben asked. He pointed to his face and then to mine, "Don't you see the family resemblance."

Benny was not kidding. Most people could look at us and they just knew we had to be related in some way. We had the same grayish blue eye color. Same chestnut brown hair. And on several occasion we had been told that we had the same smile.

Fred shrugged, "I don't know. I just didn't."

"Okay well, you can go now," I said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

But of course he didn't leave instead he multiplied. One minute he's sitting across from me, I blink, and suddenly him and James are sitting across from me.

_I swear if Louis shows up within the next ten minutes I'm going to pull my hair out_, I thought silently. It wasn't really that I didn't like them; it was more that I had terrible people skills. I was okay around a few friends, but when I was in a group of people that I didn't really know what to do, I would become really quiet and awkward and sometimes hostile, which is why I didn't like sitting with Ben and his friends.

And then there was also the fact that I hadn't had a normal conversation with either James or Fred since – a while. Especially not with James, the questions Al asked on the train were kind of awkward, not that James and I were ever really friends, but those questions just made things weird.

"And now there are two of you. Lucky me," I sighed.

"Hey be nice," Fred said- or kind of yelled, but he was just a loud person, "Jamie here is the Quidditch captain and he can decided whether you make the team or not."

James rolled his hazel eyes, "I'm co-captain actually. And Derrick and I will be judging people purely on their skill as a Quidditch player individually and their skill to work together with a team. There will be no prejudice. And I really only came over here to come and get Fred before he said something idiotic."

"Me? Say something idiotic? Like what? Like-" And James covered Fred's mouth before he could say anything more.

"Yeah like that, you idiot. You really 'bout to spill the details to our latest prank. What's wrong with you?" James laughed.

Fred laughed too, and stood up to leave, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're the one who just spoke about our latest prank in front of the Head Boy."

That made me laugh. Ben was not Head Boy. Ben wasn't studious or well-behaved enough to be Head Boy. But the look on James's face was even funnier; it was so obvious that he was nervous when he looked towards Ben. Probably once he saw that Ben did not have a Head Boy badge anywhere; James hit Fred in the arm and said, "Y'know I really wonder why I even talk to you sometimes."

"Pfft, I could totally be Head Boy if I wanted to be," Ben said as the two boys walked away.

I looked up at him with a look in my eyes that told him I didn't believe him, "Sure you could. Maybe…if you just – were not so you like."

"Thanks, you know that means a lot coming from you Bai."

So I spent the day with Ben until lunchtime when I met back up with Al and Rose who were done with their 'studying.' I did not believe they were studying I didn't know what they were doing, but I just knew it could not have been studying.

"So what'd you do all day?" Rose asked as she filled her plate with food.

"Just hung out with Benny. Went for a walk around the castle. Pretty much wasted time." I did the same with my plate and continued to ask, "So how was studying?"

"I'd say it was productive," Al answered, "wouldn't you say so Rose?"

A hint of a smile appeared on Rose's lips as she replied, "I agree."

"Alright, what is going on? I'm not stupid; I can tell when something isn't right. And let me say something is not right with the way you two acted this morning, and are acting now." I was a bit frustrated that they were hiding something from me. I was even more frustrated because they were doing such a terrible job at hiding it.

This made them both grin as if they were trying to get under my skin. "You'll see," said Al.

I dropped it there because I didn't want to argue.

After lunch was Quidditch tryouts and to say I was nervous would be an understatement. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I wasn't bad a Quidditch and it was likely that I would make the team, but something just filled my mind with doubt of my skills that day.

Entering the girl's locker room I half wanted it to be empty and half wanted it to be packed. It was neither. I wanted it to be empty, so I didn't look like an idiot, going to the showers to change, but I wanted it to be packed because I didn't want to be the only girl trying out. But there were only six other girls trying out, Valerie Young, Brooke Young, Heather Mills, Fiona Parker, Erica Howell and Miranda Lyons. Valerie and Brooke were twins, both seventh years. Heather Mills a very cocky fifth year, who had no reason to be cocky, I had never seen her on a broom for more than two minutes without falling off. Fiona Parker was very nice, and she was an alright keeper. Erica Howell, a fourth year like myself, who gave me a run for my money as the self-proclaimed title of 'Best Chaser in Existence.' And Miranda was a second year, and I really didn't think that she would make the team.

"Alright," Derrick Wood yelled, loud enough for all of us Gryffindors trying out could hear him, "James and I will be selecting who gets on the team. A position on the team last year does not get you one this year, and we will have one alternate for each position." He whispered something to James and then went on, "We'll start by running a few drills."

We ran drills, a lot of drills, and then had a few practice games. In my opinion I had done brilliantly, except for one time when I should've taken the shot instead of passing it off to Al. I'm probably just being full of myself though.

Al walked to the Great Hall while I went back to the common room. I really just wanted a shower and to sleep. And I wasn't very hungry for dinner, so that helped me make my decision to just go to the common room.

This is exactly what happened: I went to the girl's dormitories, went to the showers, showered, got dressed and then collapsed into my bed. As I curled up under my covers something on my bedside caught my eye. I picked it up, and found that it was the letter from my dad. I guess Ben had gotten some girl to put it there because we never stopped by the common room to get it.

Reluctantly I tore the envelope open and read the letter.

_Dear Bailey,_

_First off, happy birthday since you'll probably be getting this letting sometime around your birthday, or possibly on your birthday. If you do get this on your birthday I really hope you forgive me for giving having to remind you of everything happening at home._

I didn't understand why he was apologizing; it's not like I forgot about what was happening at home.

_Mom hasn't been doing any better. She hasn't gotten worse either. Nana and I have been doing our best to help jumpstart her memory, showing her pictures and stuff like that, but none of it seems to work. I am really sorry things got so emotional for you last week. I'm doing all that I can to try and make things better I hope you know that. _

_Anyways I love you Bai, and nana wants to write some._

_Bai, you're not getting into any trouble are you? You better not be. I'd hate to have to show up one day, and embarrass you. I wouldn't even bother sending a howler, when I can howl at you in person. Oh, and you better not be interested in boys yet. I know you dated that one boy for a very short amount of time, but that wasn't really anything, so I'm not sure if you are or you aren't interested in boys. Just remember that boys of your age group are crazy. Try to remember what Benny was like when he was your age…you remember? He was crazy. But really Bai, I just don't want you doing anything you regret, so please be careful._

_Love,_

_Nana and dad_

At the end in larger letters, I only assumed it was my little brother who wrote 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' then drew a heart and wrote 'BRAD.'

Ultimately the letter made me smile because my family really was the best.

I fell asleep soon after placing the letter underneath my pillow. Quidditch was the thing mainly on my mind, results would be announced the in the next few days, and I thought I would make it, but I could never be completely sure.

* * *

So my chapter titles have become just terrible, in my opinion at least, so feel free to disregard them from now on. Anyways I like this chapter more than the last two, and I just hope you guys like the story all together.

Please go on and leave a review, it'll make me smile.

And well yeah…have a good day.


End file.
